Ouija de la fortuna
by FairyStar13
Summary: En la noche de bodas de Naruto Uzumaki y Hinata Hyuga Naruto propone hacer algo muy extraño, pero a fin de cuentas Hinata acepta y cosas muy extrañas estan por pasar. Aunque Hinata debe admitir que gracias a esa cosa Naruto pudo comprender mejor a las mujeres y sus fuertes sentimientos.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola a todoooos!

Para comenzar este es el primer fic que escribo sobre naruto, apenas estoy desenvolviéndome por así decirlo, así que si algo me sale mal hagan el favor de decírmelo por favor.

La historia sobre cómo se me ocurrió la idea de set fic comenzó cuando escuche la palabra "ouija" mientras leía un fanfic sobre óbito, muy simple ¿no creen?

Los personajes de naruto no pertenecen, solo los uso para entretener.

* * *

 **Una boda.**

La boda para una mujer es la cosa mas importante de su vida, y por supuesto pues por fin te uniras para siempre con el amor de tu vida.

Nosotros tenemos a una gran mujer, una guerrera, buena persona y sobre todo buena esposa. Su nombre es Hinata Hyuga, miembro de uno de los clanes mas poderosos e importantes que habían.

Hoy era el día de su boda, al fin se casaría con la persona que ella mas amaba y que mas la amaba a ella, Naruto Uzumaki.

Hinata estaba más que emocionada, aunque ella fuera una chica tímida siempre había soñado con tener una boda elegante y romántica, claro como toda mujer.

-Puede besar a la novia-dijo el padre mientras Naruto y Hinata se besaban para asi poder comenzar una nueva etapa de su vida, la cuarta guerra ninja había sido muy difícil de superar, pero ahora las cosas estaban por mejorar, Hinata podía escuchar los aplausos y gritos que daban todos los invitados a la boda, para ser sinceros ella nunca se había sentido mejor.

La noche continuo con una fiesta que duro desde las 7 de la tarde y termino aproximadamente a las 3 de la madrugada, ¡Vaya fiesta¡ Hinata y Naruto nunca habían visto tanta gente ebria, con decirles que el mismo Sasuke Uchiha se había puesto ebrio se podía decir que tal vez esta haya sido la fiesta del siglo.

Pero Hinata había que después terminada todo festejo de la boda venia la mejor parte del dia, la verdad ella esperaba una velada romántica a solas con Naruto, con su ahora esposo.

Aunque por desgracia Naruto tenía una perspectiva diferente a "una velada después de la boda"

-Hinata-llamo el rubio a su ahora esposa-Tengo un regalo para ti-entonces saco por debajo de una mesita de noche un pequeño regalo envuelto con papel morado y de forma rectangular.

-Oh N-Naruto-Kun-Hinata se sonrojo un poco, a ojos de ella esto estaba empezando.

-¿Quieres saber qué es?-Hinata solo asintió-¿Qué espera para abrirlo entonces?-Naruto le entrego el regalo a Hinata, quien estaba bastante sonrojada y emocionada, sin dudarlo comenzó a abrir el regalo, aunque al ver lo que era se quedo sin palabras…Literalmente.

-¿U-Una Ouija?-Hinata se queddo blanca, si es que se podia mas, sin palabras, no sabia que pensar que decir, como actuar.

-¿Te gusta?

-P-Pero claro que si-Hinata tenia un aura de desecion, ellos se habina casado, sinceramente esperaba algo mejor.

-Ven siéntate te enseñare a usarla-dijo Naruto mientras guiaba a Hinata a unos cojines a los costados de una mesa, se sentaban y ponían la ouija sobre la mesa.

-Pero esto puede ser peligroso, podríamos invocar un espíritu demoniaco o algo asi-dijo Hinata algo preocupada.

-Hinata hemos pasado por muchas cosas estos últimos años, un demonio no nos hara nada malo.

Hinata reflexiono, lo que decía Naruto era totalmente cierto, comparado con lo que todos habían pasado un espíritu demoniaco en su vida sería como si una mosca cayera en su plato de sopa-Esta bien, hagamoslo.

-Bien, pon tus manos encima de esto-Hinata lo hizo-ahora le daremos 2 vueltas porque somos 2 personas-lo hicieron.

-¿Hay alguien aquí?-pregunto Naruto asustando un poco a Hinata, pero mayor susto no se pudo dar dado cuando la ouija comenzó a moverse.

-Naruto-Kun, si tu lo estas moviendo esto no es nada gracioso-dijo entre molesta y asustada.

-Hinata yo no estoy haciendo nada-peor susto no se pudieron haber nada cuando la ouija contesto "si"

-¿Quién eres?

-¡Naruto-Kun¡

-Tranquila Hinata se está moviendo-en efecto, la ouija se está moviendo escribiendo un nombre, "M-A-D-A-R-A"

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-Hinata estaba tan asustada que se fue corriendo asustadísima al baño pensando en hacer un agujero en la pared y Huir lejos, cambiarse el nombre y hasta de país, vaya noche de bodas estaba pasando.

-¿Podrías manifestarte?-vaya sorpresa se llevo cuando esta le dijo que si.

Entonces Naruto pudo divisar entre las sombras como si un cuerpo de forma humana se estuviera formando, sin embargo este no se parecía en nada a Madara Uchiha.

-Un momento, ¡Tú no eres Madara¡-dijo Naruto dejando de estar asustado y en cambio hasta pareció que su cara cambio a una de felicidad.

-Hola Naruto-Kun, ¿Cómo has estado?

* * *

Este capituló es corto porque es solo el de introducción.

Los dejare con la duda de quien es a persona quien invocarón Naruto y Hinata, pues además este personaje jugara un papel muy importante en esta historia, pero por ahora los dejare a su opinión.

Lo mas seguro es que suba el otro cap la otra semana si es que este capituló tiene los suficientes reviews para continuarla.

¡No olviden dejar su review¡ Se los agradecería mucho la verdad.


	2. visita

¡Hola a Todos!

Estuve algo ocupado a lo largo de la semana, entre proyectos finales y el examen de admisión de la preparatoria me siento tan cansada DX aunque esto como que me relaja bastante y al mismo tiempo es bueno para mí.

Capitulo 1: Visita.

Naruto estaba sorprendido, estaba viendo a Minato parado frente a él, su apariencia era excelente, incluso parecía que estaba vivo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-pregunto Naruto rompiendo el silencio.

-Bueno, una fuerza espiritual mayor a mi me ha enviado aquí en una clase de misión, se enfureció contigo al ver lo que hacías-dijo señalando la Ouija con la cual Naruto había estado jugando hace unos momentos.

-¿Quién es esa fuerza mayor?-pregunto Naruto curioso-¿Dios?

-No, es una fuerza mucho mayor, de color rojo como el infierno, al mismo tiempo blanca como la nieve y…

-Es mama, ¿cierto?

-Vaya que eres rápido en este tipo de cosas jajaja-dijo Minato mientras reía un poco nervioso-Tu mama veía tu boda desde el mas allá, que por cierto fue fantástica, también quiso ver si hacia algo romántico con Hinata, sin embargo al ver lo que estabas haciendo se enfureció de tal manera que golpeo al mismísimo dios y fue castigada con 10 días sin poder tener contacto alguno con este mundo-decía Minato con una leve expresión de miedo en su rostro.

-¿Y solo viniste a decirme esto?-pregunto Naruto algo confundido.

-Te diré las palabras a como las dijo Kushina para no andarnos con rodeos-Minato aclaro un poco su voz-"Dile al idiota de Naruto que será visitado por 3 espíritus que le harán reflexionar sobre su vida amorosa y al mismo tiempo lo harán cambiar, y si eso no sucede ¡Lo matare yo misma!

Vaya que Naruto se había asustado, había escuchado de Sakura que en cuanto al amor las mujeres son demasiado serias, y vaya que Kushina no era a excepción incluso podía llegar a ser la mujer más peligrosa de todas.

Que Kaguya ni que ocho cuartos, ¡Kushina señores!

-¿Y tú eres uno de ellos?

-Si-afirmo Minato-Pero no.

Está bien, tanto a vivos como muertos les gustaba confundir a Naruto, ¿Por qué simplemente no les dicen las cosas como son sin rodeos? Le molestaba que todo mundo quisiera confundirlo.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? Mejor explícate bien de una vez.

-Tienes razón… ya casi son las 3a.m y debo regresar al mas allá pronto-dijo Minato rascándose la nuca-Soy un espíritu que te visitara, no forma parte de los 3, digamos que después de la visita de cada uno deberé probarte para ver si aprendiste la lección.

Ahora si Naruto estaba entendiendo, ¿tan difícil era haber dicho eso desde el inicio?

-¿y cuando comenzara todo esto?-cuestiono Naruto-Es decir, no quiero que Hinata este asustada todo el tiempo viendo fantasmas por la casa y cosas por el estilo.

-Hinata-chan no puede saberlo-aclaro Minato-esto es una prueba para que seas un gran esposo, el mejor diría yo.

-¿Pero porque no puede saberlo?

-Porque podría pensar que todo esto es solo para jugar con ella.

Naruto se detuvo a pensar, vaya que su padre tenía razón, las mujeres eran impredecibles y podían llegar a malinterpretar las cosas y hacer todo mucho más complicado de lo que era-¿Y si descubre a uno de ustedes? Ya sabes su byakugan le permite ver las corrientes de chakra y cosas por el estilo.

-Tu debes arreglártelas solo-dijo Minato mientras miraba hacia un pequeño reloj de pared que estaba a un lado de la puerta del baño-Debo irme, ya son las 3 de la madrugada y debo volver, mañana a las 8 de la mañana recibirás tu primera visita, cada visita durara una semana y yo vendré de vez en cuando para ver tus progresos te quiero listo ¿de acuerdo?-dijo mientras desaparecía en la oscuridad, justo como apareció.

-Está bien-dijo Naruto pensando como haría para ocultar a Hinata todo ese embrollo de espíritus, a él no le gustaba ocultarle las cosas a Hinata, incluso si no le gustaba la mas mínima cosa él se lo decía, compartía absolutamente todo con ella.

Y hablando de Hinata, ¿Dónde se encontraba?, ¿Qué era lo que le había ocurrido? Con la visita de Minato la Había olvidado por completo-¡Hinata! ¿Dónde estás?-Gritaba Naruto, Hinata no le respuesta, ¿en verdad habría huido? Sus dudas se aclararon cuando al pasar por la puerta del baño comenzó a escuchar murmullos, y cuando entro se topo con una escena tan graciosa pero al mismo tiempo tan tétrica.

-Hinata se encontraba en el centro de la habitación, encerrada en medio de algo que parecía un circulo protector hecho de velas, pintura roja por todos lados, mientras Hinata además era rodeada por un circulo azul y murmuraba algo como unos rezos, y de pronto Hinata abrió los ojos se puso a gritar.

-¡Naruto-kun, si estas poseído o algo así n-no te acerques¡-decía Hinata toda asustada mientras apuntaba a Naruto con un cepillo dental.

-Tranquila Hinata soy yo-decía Naruto mientras encendía las luces e intentaba tranquilizar un poco a Hinata.

-¡P-Pruébalo!

-Te gusta que yo use ropa interior roja.

Hinata se quedo totalmente callada y sonrojada mientras ocultaba su rostro entre sus manos, una vez ella había estado ebria y sin querer le dijo a Naruto que se veía tan jodidamente sexi cuando usaba ropa interior roja, vaya que después se estaba muriendo de vergüenza.

-Hinata, tengo una gran sorpresa para ti-dijo Naruto mientras la tomaba de los hombres y la acercaba a él-Tendremos la mejor luna de miel que te puedas imaginar.

-¿Enserio?-dijo Hinata mientras sus ojos se iluminaban, cualquier cosa era mejor que lo que Naruto acababa de hacer justo ahora.

-Hinata, vamos a la playa 3 semanas-le explicaba Naruto a Hinata mientras esta se emocionaba cada vez mas-Nos vamos en la mañana, has tus maletas y duerme un poco ¿de acuerdo?

-Si Naruto-Kun-y como si de una niña pequeña se tratara Hinata corrió del baño al dormitorio y salto a la cama y se cubrió con las sabanas para dormir, vaya que esta mujer estaba emocionada.

Naruto en sus pensamientos se daba cuenta que esto podía ser bueno, si lo que esos espíritus querían que él fuera bueno con su ahora esposa pues lo seria, prepárense espíritus que Naruto Uzumaki los está esperando, aunque sinceramente tenia curiosidad de cuales serian esos espíritus.

¿El los conocería?, ¿por lo menos le caerían bien?, ¿serian problemáticos?

Vaya que le esperaban unos días pesados.

¿Les gusto?

Sinceramente no sé si me quedo bien debido a que creo que lo hice muy confuso pero espero sus comentarios, tanto buenos como malos

Nota: Ahora solo tengo 2 de los 3 espíritus que visitaran a Naruto, Kushina saldrá pero aparte de estos 3 espíritus.

El tercer espíritu lo dejare a votación, debido a que tal vez a muchos les gusten como personajes y quiero hacer esta historia a lo que más guste

Jiraiya o neji, esperare sus votos y el que mas votos reciba será el tercer espíritu.

Recibiré sus votos mediante mensaje privado porque no quiero que quede visible quien será el tercer espíritu

¡Además muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, favoritos y follows, gracias a ustedes es que me dieron ganas de continuar esta historia

Se despide FairyStar


	3. Vacaciones

¡Hola a todos!

Ya estoy de regreso con otro capítulo, este lo subí mas rápido debido a que tengo que estudiar para mi examen de admisión de la preparatoria que es este sábado y quiero tomarme el resto de la semana para estudiar.

Nota: En este capítulo les tendré una sorpresita aunque no creo que la noten hasta ya más avanzada la historia, así que disfruten.

* * *

Naruto POV

¡Vaya problema en el que me acabo de meter! Yo solo quería una noche normal, no quería terminar metido en un problema de espíritus y cosas por el estilo, además claramente soy romántico, lo de anoche es lo mejor que puede hacer un esposo… ¿no es así?

-Naruto, despierta Naruto-pude escuchar alguien susurrándome al oído, obviamente era Hinata, quien mas estaría susurrándole al oído tan temprano.

-¿Ya despertaste amorcito?-dije mientras buscaba sus labios para besarla.

-Oye tranquilo, yo no bateo para ese bando-¿Qué? No me había percatado que quien le hablaba era un hombre, ¿Cómo no pude notarlo desde el inicio?

Abrí los ojos para toparme de nuevo con mi padre, un momento ¿no se supone que a esa hora estaría uno de los 3 espíritus en su habitación ahora mismo, ¿Qué hacia el de nuevo allí?, ¿sería que dios se había apiadado de él y ya no tendría que soportar a esos 3 espíritus?

-¿Qué haces aquí de nuevo papa?-pregunte un poco extrañado, además estaba muy adormilado y con tanta luz en la habitación no podía ver bien.

-Bueno, veras paso algo muy curioso jajajaja-dijo mi padre mientras se rascaba la nuca-al parecer el espíritu que te visitaría hoy fue castigado por dios como tu madre por una semana, así que yo tomare su lugar porque no pude encontrar a alguien.

De cierta forma me sentía muy aliviado, al menos uno de los espíritus era su padre y no cualquier loco que se cruzara en el camino de su padre.

Un momento, ¿no se suponía que Hinata no debía verlos? Gire mi cabeza al lugar donde se suponía que debía estar Hinata y no la vi, entonces escuche el sonido del agua cayendo al suelo, gracias a dios Hinata estaba tomando una ducha.

-Oye papa, tú mismo me dijiste que Hinata no debía verlos, así que creo que deberías de ser más cuidadoso con lo que haces.

-Ya se eso, es solo que aproveche que Hinata-chan se estaba bañando para poder hablar contigo, escuche que tenían planeado ir a una playa, buen comienzo Hijo-me dijo mi papa con un tono de orgullo en su voz-¿A qué playa iras?

-Al parecer con el gran problema de la Cuarta guerra ninja hubo un pedazo de tierra que se desprendió del continente y genero una bella playa, y además el pedazo que se desprendió ahora sirve como isla y es un gran lugar turístico. El lugar se llamo Bodhum*.

-Suena interesante-me dijo-Estaré acompañándolos todo el viaje sin que ustedes lo noten, así que me iré de una vez y te veo haya eh Naruto-Dijo mi padre para desaparecer.

¿Eso quiere decir que nunca iba a poder estar a solas con Hinata todo el tiempo que estaremos haya? Vaya, así que le enviaban espíritus para mejorar su vida amorosa pero siempre iba a ser observado y no estaría cómodo.

Así nunca voy a aprender bien.

Escuche a Hinata salir de la ducha y volví a acostarme para simular estar dormido, además apenas pude notar que Hinata ya había hecho nuestras maletas, una naranja y una morada estaban junto a la puerta.

-Qué raro pude jurar que escuche a Naruto-Kun hablando con alguien-dijo Hinata saliendo por la puerta del baño, pude sentir su mirada sobre mi-Pudo ser mi imaginación.

También pude escuchar que Hinata se sentaba frente al peinador del cuarto para arreglarse el cabello-Naruto-Kun despierta-dijo desde el peinador alzando un poco la voz y yo simplemente abrí los ojos simulando pesadez, como si apenas me estuviera despertando.

-Debes tomar una ducha, a mi aun me falta tiempo para estar lista asi que tienes tiempo suficientes para arreglarte.

Me puse de pie para después acercarme a Hinata y darle un beso mientras estaba distraída, no necesite mirarla para darme cuenta que se había sonrojado, después de eso simplemente entre al baño para tomar una ducha.

La ducha no tardo más de 10 minutos, cuando Salí solo estaba en mis bóxers, de esos que volvían loca a Hinata, cuando ella me vio se sonrojo que su cara se puso toda rojo y giro su cabeza para evitar mirarme.

-Vamos Hinata ya me has visto así muchas veces.

-N-Naruto-kun!-Vaya que ahora estaba más sonrojada que antes, pero asi se veía tan hermosa, y esa belleza era mía y nadie más la podía tener.

Me vesti para no perder tiempo, cuando termine vi que Hinata ya estaba totalmente arreglada, tomamos las maletas y salimos de nuestro hogar y nos dirigimos a las puertas de la aldea.

Quise ser romántico, así que en lugar de llegar a Bodhum como ninjas comunes saltando por ahí contrate un carruaje de color blanco con detalles dorados para llegar a nuestro destino.

-¡Oh Naruto-Kun!-Me dijo Hinata mientras se sonrojaba y se llevaba las manos a la boca-Pero esto es muy costoso n-no debiste…

No la deje continuar y hable-El precio no es nada si puedo estar contigo Hinata-me le acerque, la tome por la cintura mientras la besaba dulcemente.

Y es que la verdad es que aunque el carruaje no había sido nada barato podría disfrutar un gran viaje de 5 horas junto a Hinata claro que valía la pena.

-Vamos Hinata, entremos-Abrí la puerta y después la ayude a subir, por dentro era aun más lujoso que afuera, los asientos eran de piel, además alguien había aplicado un Jutsu que combinaba el agua y el viento para crear un aire fresco para no sufrir por el calor.

También pude observar 2 botellas de vino y un desayuno que debo admitir que se veía grandioso aunque no sabía que era, sin duda esto sería un buen viaje.

-¡Naruto-Kun eres el mejor!-Me dijo Hinata mientras se lanzaba a mis brazos y yo la recibía con gran gusto-¡Enserio eres el mejor!-Incluso yo me había sorprendido, hace ya tiempo que Hinata no se me mostraba así, después me dio un suave beso en los labios.

Yo tome una de las botellas de vino junto a dos copas y serví un poco en cada una, Hinata finalmente se separo de mí para comenzar a desayunar, solo los 2.

-¡Gracias por la comida!-Dijimos al mismo tiempo para comenzar a comer, pero antes me decidi a hablar.

-Hinata, antes quiero proponer un brindis-dije tomando mi copa mientras Hinata hacia lo mismo-Por los 2 y por nuestro gran futuro juntos-Juntamos las copas provocando un leve sonido para después beber un sorbo, y ahora si comenzamos a comer.

Ambos sentimos como se comenzaba a mover nuestro medio de transporte y la emocion inundaba nuestros cuerpos.

Sin duda este sería un gran viaje.

Sin espíritus o con espíritus.

* * *

¿Les gusto? Espero que si

A partir de este capítulo la historia comenzara a desarrollarse, digamos que este es el final de la introducción.

Muchas gracias por los reviews los favoritos y por seguir esta linda historia, muchas gracias por hacerme feliz :')

Bodhum: Bodhum es una ciudad costera que aparecía en el videojuego Final Fantasy 13 y 13-2 por si quieren buscar imágenes y videos para darse una idea.


	4. Problemas, pruebas y ¿celos?

¡Hola a todos mis hermosos lectores! 3

Estoy muy contenta, para ser mi primera historia de Naruto siento que le esta yendo bien, además espero que me sigan apoyando pues eso me hace muy feliz y hace que me den ganas de seguir esta historia

Sin más les dejo el capítulo de hoy.

* * *

El viaje a Hinata se le había hecho de lo mejor.

Naruto se había portado de lo más romántico con ella, le había prestado atención durante todo el viaje, le hacían varios cariñitos que le hacían sonrojarse y sentirse tan bien, en otras palabras se sentía en las nubes.

No sabía porque de pronto a Naruto se le había ocurrido esa loca idea de un viaje a la playa pero le agradecía a dios por estos gratos momentos que le estaba haciendo vivir.

Hinata POV.

Sin darme cuenta nuestro carruaje ya había llegado a su destino, nos bajamos justo en la entrada a la ciudad de Bodhum.

Era una ciudad completamente hermosa, era una ciudad cuyos edificios eran de colores blancos y dorados, cada casa tenía un balcón en un segunda piso, pues como no la vista al mar era hermosa, este mismo estaba alrededor de toda la ciudad, al parecer Bodhum se localiza en uno de los extremos del continente.

-Hinata-Naruto-Kun me hablo, cuando gire mi cabeza pude ver que el carruaje comenzaba a irse-Les dije que nos dejaran aquí para que pudiéramos disfrutar de la belleza de la ciudad mejor, espero que no te moleste.

-Claro que no Naruto-Kun me parece excelente-le dije-Aunque creo que la ciudad se ve en perfectas condiciones, parece que se recuperaron rápidamente de la guerra.

Pues si veías la ciudad incluso parecía que ni siquiera había batallas en esa ciudad, se veía tan pacifica y te transmitía un sentimiento de paz, era la ciudad perfecta.

-¡Oh!-exclamo-Pues aunque no lo creas Hinata, esta ciudad no estuvo nada afectada por la guerra, el hecho de que este alejada de todos los países hizo que no saliera afectada, incluso ayudo con muchos recursos a todos los países después de la guerra.

Estaba bastante sorprendida, quizá esta era la ciudad más hermosa e increíble en todo el mundo, sin dudarlo yo y Naruto-Kun comenzamos a caminar en dirección a la ciudad.

Sin duda era el lugar más hermoso que había visto jamás, lo que más me gusto fue que el lugar estaba lleno de parejas, eso quiere decir que era el ambiente perfecto que siempre estuve buscando.

-¿Qué te parece Hinata?-me pregunto mi ahora marido.

-¡Es hermoso!-no podía ocultar mi emoción y lo abrace y el sin dudarlo me correspondió.

-Y todavía no has visto todo.

Esas palabras solo hicieron que me emocionara muchísimo más de lo que ya estaba, eso de emocionarme no iba conmigo pero Naruto-Kun me hacia ser así, sacaba partes de mi que yo pensaba nunca saldrían a la luz.

Seguimos caminando por la ciudad, había muchísimos sitios turísticos además de muchos restaurantes que se veían muy elegantes, era el lugar perfecto para una pareja de enamorados, seguimos caminando un poco mas y pude notar que había unas escaleras enormes, tal vez del tamaño de una gran parte de la ciudad que conducía a la playa.

-¡Aquí es Hinata!-Me dijo Naruto-kun-Este es el hotel donde nos hospedaremos por 3 semanas.

¡Tres semanas! Sin duda me siento la persona más afortunada de todo el mundo, en serio que no puedo pedir nada mas, dios me ha dado todo lo que quiero, bueno solo me falta una cosa, pero para ello aun falta un poco de tiempo…

Entramos al hotel, era un lugar muy elegante aunque tampoco de manera muy exagerada, tenía una enorme araña decorativa en la mitad de la recepción.

Vi como Naruto-Kun se acercaba a la persona que atendía y le pedía la llave de nuestra habitación.

-Soy Naruto Uzumaki, tengo reservación-le dijo a la joven mujer que atendía.

-Un momento por favor-dijo la joven mientras buscaba el nombre de Naruto-Kun en una agenda-¡Aquí esta! Tenga su llave, el _"Love Stage"_ está en el cuarto piso.

-¡Muchas gracias!-Dijo Naruto-Kun mientras le sonreía a la joven y tomaba la llave.

No pude evitar sentirme celosa, sabía que Naruto-Kun no se fijaría en ella, pero ella se había quedado un poco mas hablando con Naruto sobre quién sabe qué cosa.

-Naruto-Kun deberíamos irnos-dije sonriéndole a lo que él solo respondió un "Oh si claro" entonces comenzamos a caminar sin antes mandarle una mirada de furia a la recepcionista a lo que ella solo se asusto.

Nos pusimos en unas escaleras, las cuales se movían solas gracias a un tipo de Jutsu de tierra que nos llevo directo a nuestro piso, bajamos de allí y comenzamos a caminar en dirección a nuestra habitación.

Al llegar a ella pude notar que había un pequeño letrero en la parte superior a la puerta que decía _"Love Stage"_ en letras cursivas, no pude evitar sonrojarme al imaginar que esa habitación seria como las que describe en las historias románticas que leo, con cama en forma de corazón, pétalos de rosa esparcidos por toda la habitación al igual que unas velas aromáticas.

Naruto-kun introdujo la llave en la puerta para después abrirla-Pasa Hinata-me dijo mientras me abría la puerta.

Al entrar pude ver que no era como yo me la imaginaba, aunque era algo parecida.

Tenía una gran puerta de vidrio que llevaba al balcón por donde entraba la luz del sol que hacía que la pintura roja de la habitación se viera hermosa, había una cama matrimonial con 2 buros a cada lado con un florero encima de ellos, el baño estaba junto a la entrada, el cual contaba con un lavamanos doble y una ducha, además el balcón tenía una vista hermosa hacia el mar.

Era perfecto, todo era perfecto.

-Bien Hinata, ponte tu traje de baño que vamos directo a la playa para divertirnos-no dude en obedecer a Naruto-kun, de mi maleta saque una bañador color morado de una pieza aunque era un poco revelador pues solo estaba unido por un delgado pedazo de tela que recorría toda la parte frontal de su cuerpo.

Finalmente entre al baño para cambiarme y arreglarme un poco.

Hinata POV END

Naruto se quedo sentado en la cama pensando, no sabía en qué momento aparecería su padre para darle una de las lecciones que se supone que le daría, dejo eso de lado un momento y se cambio allí mismo para solo colocarse un traje de baño color amarillo y espero a Hinata sentado en la cama.

-Hola Naruto, ¿Cómo te la has pasado?-Naruto volteo a su derecha donde estaba su padre con una sonrisa y… ¿en traje de baño?

-¿Qué haces en traje de baño?

-Estoy bien gracias por preguntar-dijo Minato con tono sarcástico-Respondiendo a tu pregunta el hecho de que este muerto no quiere decir que no pueda divertirme, ¿sabes?

-Pero Hinata podría verte y eso sería peligroso-Dijo Naruto un poco preocupado.

-No te preocupes mantendré la distancia-dijo Minato con tono despreocupado-Por cierto, te había dicho que hoy empezaría con tus pruebas pero te libraste de la prueba de hoy.

Naruto solo se quedo un poco confundido, otra vez dando vueltas en el asunto-¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunto finalmente.

-Pues se supone que tu primera prueba era "sorprender a tu querida esposa" pero con lo que has hecho con este hotel de lujo y aquel carruaje, incluso me sorprendiste a mí, si no fueras mi hijo ¡Me enamoraría de ti!

-¡Papa!-Dijo Naruto muy avergonzado, ¿y si Hinata los escuchaba? Moriría de vergüenza durante toda su vida.

-Jajajajaja sabes que solo bromeo Naruto, vaya no aguantas nada-dijo Minato entre risas-Bueno hoy eres libre de hacer lo que quieras, disfruta de la playa ve a algún restaurante romántico.

-Pues eso tenía planeado-en eso Naruto y Minato pudieron escuchar como la puerta del baño comenzaba a abrirse, al escuchar esto Minato solo dijo "nos vemos luego" y desapareció.

-¿Hablabas con alguien Naruto-Kun?, juro haber escuchado a alguien mas-Hinata ya tenía puesto su bañador y tenía una toalla en su hombro, además de un sombrero de paja que la cubriría del sol.

-N-No Hinata yo no hablaba con nadie, ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-Naruto estaba nervioso, ¿Y si Hinata lo descubría?

Pero por otro lado Hinata también tenía sus dudas, lo que vio en recepción aun no abandonaba su mente, por su mente cruzo el pensamiento de que tal vez Naruto y la recepcionista estuvieran hablando la molestaba, le revolvía el estomago, le causaba nauseas.

-Si tu lo dices te creeré Naruto-Kun-Aun así confiaba en Naruto, ella tal vez era algo paranoica y solo imaginaba todo-Bien, ¿entonces nos vamos?

-Claro Hinata, hoy será un gran día lleno de diversión así que es mejor que comencemos de una vez-dijo mientras tomaba de la mano a Hinata y salían de la habitación rumbo a la playa, no caminarían nada pues el hotel estaba literalmente frente a la playa.

Ahora sí que todo estaba a punto de comenzar, y también comenzaran los problemas y vaya problemas.

* * *

Creo que este a sido el capitulo mas largo que eh escrito hasta ahora, exactamente 1500 palabras cuando los demás capítulos han tenido apenas 1000.

 **Agradecimientos a:**

 **-A-Z Miner117744 A-Z**

 **-J.**

 **-Sele-02**

 **-Zafir09**

 **-MusaSpinelli**

 **-DianaMounr**

Muchas gracias por su apoyo enserio espero me apoyen hasta el final.

Se despide FairyStar.


End file.
